User blog:Kaloneous/The Daily Hitman - 47 Never Looked So Good!
Community Updates Welcome everybody to another exciting edition of the Daily Hitman. For those of you who are new, this is a weekly (sometimes monthly) release of information about all things related to the Hitman series. If you haven't already then remember to sign up because we are beginning to grow and starting to become one of the internets best and most comprehensive sources of Hitman information. To my regular readers (who know who you are ;) ), welcome back and lets begin! In some minor news, I am announcing the temporary absence of your beloved bureaucrat Nesty for a short amount of time. She isn't absent entirely and will be popping back every now and again. We will miss you Nesty ;'( and promise not to fight too much or burn the house down (much) :P But even though our captain is away for a while she is trusting in her crew to keep this ship afloat. However, it is with a heavy heart that I have to announce the demotion of one of our admins SubtlePen. Unfortunately real world matters take precedence over the wiki, what with exams and college and stuff (real life sucks like that ;)). She is an awesome writer, a good friend and a great person to chat with on the IRC. I have no doubt she will be back to us as soon as she can though but she will be missed. In the Spotlight In other more happy Community News the Hitman Wiki has been given a place on Wikia's gaming spotlight section alongside powerhouses like the Mass Effect Wiki. For further info you can check out this blog, which includes a detailed list of people responsible for doing so much to get us there. You guys Rock!!! *Hitman Wiki now in the Spotlight! Community activity Since my previous blog last week and according to QuantCast we have seen a steady increase globally in page views per month, though a modest 10% increase has now jumped to 29.8% increase in activity and amounts to over 24,636 people visiting the wiki on a monthly basis. QuantCast.com This and the hive of activity our dedicated community has been doing over the last few weeks has gained us this attention. Lets keep this up because we have already gained the attention of Wikia and IO Interactive as well. Wikian Alliance Even 47 had clones so why shouldn't we. But seriously, there is now Hitman Wikis in other languages and countries, such as Germany, Russia, Spain and Poland, but, they are still in infancy stage. Expect them to grow after the release of Hitman: Absolution. All of them are created by Wagnike2, a Wikia Community Development Team member. I look forward to seeing our brethren grow and expand alongside us and in the future we may be able to help each other out. 'Hitman Updates' Anyways, on to the most important topic of the day, 47 and what he is up to. After much searching, investigating and hard work by the news team we have finally been able to track down some signs of the illusive urban legend that is 47 and his journey towards absolution. ''Hitman: Absolution'' News Information The following information is speculative with regards to whether the events described occur in Hitman: Absolution or in the novel Hitman: Damnation. What is known is that it has an effect on the events of Absolution as it is shown in Dianas ICA File video. Intel Missions *There will be a mission on a large luxury airline plane, clearly shown to have three floors within the plane. *There will be a mission on the luxury yacht called “''The Nero''”, docked at Port Hercules, Monaco, in France. Potential targets *East Coast Mafia Crime Syndicate Boss Napolitano was seen visiting the hotel (possibly the Terminus Hotel) to meet prominent politician Doug Sawyer. *Julian Decourt Potential Locations *79, The Mews, Redondo Beach, California, USA *Port Hercules, Monaco, France New Enemies *Private Security Firm; WolfGuard. Diana's ICA File Intel Decyrpted *Diana’s kill order hints at a change it the ICAs Motto to possibly “Donum Exitiale”, meaning Present or Give Destruction”. This may simply be for the actual kill order but as it was never before used by the Agency, it clearly shows a change from what was previously known. *Diana’s last known location is confirmed to be West Quincy Street, Chicago, which corresponds to the real life location near the Harold Washington Library and the Terminus Hotel. Gallery Dianas location.png|Diana's last known location. Location Enemy.png|Enemy location as seen in Dianas ICA file video. Mafia meeting.png|Possible Terminus Hotel mission as seen in Dianas ICA file video. Potential targets.png|Potential targets as seen in Dianas ICA file video. Yacht Mission.png|Luxury yacht mission as seen in Dianas ICA file video. Unknown Target (2).png|Unknown target shown in Dianas ICA file video. Kill Order Motto.png|ICA kill order (and new kill motto) as seen in Dianas ICA file video. WolfGuard Security.png|Potential enemy faction called WolfGuard. Early screen capture of Diana in game.jpg|Early development still of Diana. Early screen capture of Diana and Victoria.jpg|Early development still of Diana speaking to Victoria. Motion capture of Diana and Victoria.jpg|Screen capture stills of Diana done by Marsha Thomason. Behind the Scenes In early January, IO Interactive invited leading European press and media to a Hitman-themed venue where we played through the "Orphanage" checkpoint in the game and gave them a first glimpse of the Diana ICA File. We also brought along a film crew who caught the whole thing on tape and put together this short behind the scenes video. Barcode Society video. *Pre-Launch Demo *Interview with Marsha Thomason (I must say I am smitten with her, what a great interview) One journalist that attended the London demonstration said not only is the gameplay astounding, but the ambiance and depth of this game revolutionizes the story-driven action, which is further enhanced by the truly emotive and fantastic original soundtrack composed by Peter Kyed and Peter Peter. Packshot Revealed Credit to Alex007 for bringing this to the community's attention. So without further delay, here it is! This is what you should be looking for on the shelves in your favorite gamestore when Absolution hits later in the year. Barcode Society Packshot. Do you like it? Let us know in the comments! '' disc cases have been revealed!]] Thanks to Alex for bring this to my attention too (because I completely missed it) but additionally, the Hitman (insignia) is not present in the title, rather, it is placed in the bottom. New engine details While details about this new engine dubbed "Glacier 2" remains clouded in mystery, the team at IO Interactive has revealed some details on what we can expect. One detail is the new G2 crowd technology feature which is already set to go beyond anything set by current generation engines. The G2 crowd technology is a feature of IO Interactive’s new proprietary engine: Glacier 2. Built from the ground up by the team at IO, Glacier 2 was tailored to meet the demands of the development team and enable them to realize their vision for Hitman: Absolution. A key requirement for this vision is to have very dense crowds which allow players to both interact with and influence the behavior of each individual character. , because he's there... somewhere]] IO Interactives lead physics programmer Kasper Fauerby introduced the technology behind this amazing achievement at this years Game Developers Conference in San Francsico on the 7th of March. The presentation described the techniques and optimizations used to achieve the 1200 character crowds present in Hitman: Absolution, while still running at 30fps on current-gen consoles. He provided an overview of the crowd implementation and discussed both the algorithms used as well as how gameplay considerations affected the design decisions. Game Developers Conference 2012. While we have no video of the presentation itself due to it being a closed conference for developers, we hear the presentation was met with great praise for it's innovativeness and revolutionizing next generation gaming. Closing Thoughts Well this has been another long and hopefully exciting edition of the Daily Hitman. I hope it has been informative, well worth the read and helps you get through the wait for what will undoubtedly be one of the best games of 2012. On a personal note and as it is so close to St. Patrick's Day, I would like to leave you with an Irish saying we have here for good luck. "May you both live as long as you want, And never want as long as you live." Leprechaun Paddy's day.jpg Well, that's all folks. If you have any comments please leave them below and I hope you have enjoyed another edition of the "Daily Hitman". Credits *Alex007 *Nesty Sources Category:Blog posts Category:News Category:Blog posts